1. Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method for preventing malfunction in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the growth of their functions, electronic devices are now able to perform various functions via ear jacks into which earplugs can be inserted.
For example, an electronic device will output sound via an earplug, or can recognize sound introduced from the earplug, when sensing that the earplug has been inserted into the ear jack.
According to existing technologies, introduction of moisture into an ear jack of an electronic device can cause the electronic device to incorrectly convert into an earphone mode by wrongly recognizing that an earplug is inserted into the ear jack.